Several types of decontamination systems employing various decontamination methods have been developed to decontaminate transportation assets such as, for example, vehicles, fixed and rotary wing aircraft, and rail cars etc. An aqueous decontamination system may apply a liquid decontaminant such as hydrogen peroxide to surfaces of concern to render the contaminant harmless. Aqueous decontamination systems often require hand application of the aqueous disinfectant, or may only apply the aqueous disinfectant to the exterior or the interior of the transportation asset.
Biothermal decontamination systems may define a chamber and manipulate the environment within the chamber in a manner that is effective to render the decontaminants safe and/or more susceptible to additional decontamination treatment. Such manipulation may include raising a temperature and/or a humidity level to threshold levels for set periods of time. Often these systems are bulky and complex and/or find it difficult to maintain the desired temperature. Consequently, there remains room in the art for improvement.